T00022
Original title: “The dog” Date added: 02/19/13 Date stored: 08/29/13 It was a cold Friday on September 13th 1998. My dog Kelly had died by getting hit by a car not that long ago. I really missed her and thought a new dog might make me happy. So I got my dog carrier and headed out to get a brand new dog. As soon as I got to the pet store, I saw the cutest baby poodle on the planet in a cart with a old man holding a sign saying: "Dog for free, please take!" So I went over to the man with my pet carrier and explained my story to him and I asked if I could buy the puppy from him because of its adorableness. The man said: "No charge, take her. Oh and before you go she only responds to the name Jane." The old man said quickly like he was in a hurry. "Ok then...Thank you!" I told him and I walked off but not to look back to see him not there any more. "Strange old man. People these days." I muddered to my self outloud When I got home the poodle would not come out of its carrier until I said 'come here Jane, it's ok'. That's only when the dog would respond. I thought this was weird but let it pass because I thought baby dogs just do this. (I was wrong, out of my mind). About an hour past and the dog started to do some strange things. It would yelp randomly or let out a howl, or some times it would just stare at me and glare, as we where playing fetch or we were playing tug-o-war. After two days I finally called a dog whisper because these actions wouldnt stop even when you said, "Are you ok Jane?" The worst thing happened. I let the dog whisper in and he greeted me with a "Hello! I heard you need dog help?" "Yes bad, the dog yelps, screams, and does random stuff!" "Well let me see this puppy you have." So I got the dog and the man stood there and said nothing. "Anything wrong?" I asked. The man snapped back to realty and yelled "You need to get out of here now, let me handle this!" (If it wasn't for him I would have been dead) So I left the house and looked through the window and saw the man poke the dog where its ghost turned into the old man I saw at the store. But this time the man had razor sharp claws, bloody eyes, and the most scariest dog ears. The man ran up to the dog whisper killed him and ate him whole. I called 911 and an ambulance, a fire truck and 50 police squads came. About 15 police died that day... I am warning you from this day on if you see a man with that description... Hope to god you live. Category:T Category:Old Additions